


Cas Finds Destiel

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel asks Sam about Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Finds Destiel

“Sam, what is Destiel?”  
“What?”  
“Dean told me about something from the Supernatural books called fanfiction,” Castiel said, “And something called a destiel.”  
“It’s a combonation of your name, Castiel, and Dean,” Sam explained.  
“Interesting.”  
“Destiel is the name of a romantic relationship of you and Dean that fans of the books made up.”  
“But…don’t they know about you and I?”  
“They don’t know we exist, Cas,” Sam said as he turned on his computer, “I’ve never looked it up before, but there’s fan art.”  
Sam did a quick search and brought up images of Destiel fan art and showed Castiel, making the angel go pale.  
“Sam, I am faithful to you. I have never done these things with Dean.”  
“I know, Cas,” Sam laughed, “These are only drawings, interpretations of the books. Nothing for you to feel guilty about.”  
“Is there…any about us?”  
“A few. It’s called Sastiel.”  
“They don’t like us together?”  
“Guess not,” Sam shrugged.  
“Sounds like someone’s jealous,” Dean said from the doorway.  
“Yeah, I’m totally jealous of the reverse cowgirl Cas gives you,” Sam answered sarcastically, “Wanna see?”  
“Sam, I have never had sexual relations with your brother,” Castiel insisted.  
Sam grabbed the angel’s hand to comfort him. “I know,” He whispered, “I’m just messing with Dean.”  
Castiel nodded.  
“No thanks,” Dean pursed his lips.

Later, the angel still appeared upset, so Sam confronted him.  
“Cas, are you okay?”  
“I am mildly upset, but otherwise, yes.”  
“Is this about Destiel?”  
“No,” Castiel answered, “Not exactly.”  
“Then, what is it?”  
Castiel hesitated.  
“I have betrayed you and Dean,” He said, “Especially you.”  
“Cas, I…the wall was bound to crumble eventually.”  
“Perhaps, but not by someone you trusted. I hurt you. I made a horrible mistake, and I can never make up for that.”  
The hunter grabbed the angel’s hand.  
“Do you think I haven’t forgiven you?” Sam asked, “That I…Dean and I…hold a grudge against you?”  
“I fear you do not fully trust me, Sam.”  
“If I didn’t trust you, I never would have entered a relationship with you. I wouldn’t let you lie in bed with me, or touch me. And Dean sure as hell wouldn’t let you be with me.”  
“Thank you, Sam.”  
“Sure thing, Cas. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
